Sur un pied d'égalité
by Aurelyne71
Summary: C'est dans le titre mais il faut attendre un peu pour comprendre... En gros une histoire avec Sam et Jack. "K plus" pour les scènes de batailles, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...
1. Chapitre 1 : retour de mission

Titre : Sur un pied d'égalité

Ça se passe avant la saison 8. Sam arrive au SGC avec le grade de Major, la promotion de la saison 3 est donc Lieutenant Colonel. Pas de Pete à l'horizon (disons qu'il n'existe pas). Le Dr. Frasier est en forme. Jack est toujours Colonel. Daniel présent et fidèle à lui-même…

Chapitre 1 :

- Activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles, activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles, annonça-t-on à travers les haut-parleurs.

Le général Hammond descendit dans la salle de contrôle et demanda à Walter s'il recevait un code d'identification.

- C'est SG1, Monsieur, avec une demande d'assistance médicale !

- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna-t-il en voyant que celui-ci était fermé. Et prévenez l'infirmerie, précisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'embarquement.

Le général regarda sa montre, étonné que son équipe préférée arrive avec quelques minutes d'avance. Quoique s'ils ont demandé une assistance médicale, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien.

C'est à cet instant que Teal'c passa précipitamment la porte portant dans ses bras le colonel O'Neill, à priori inconscient. Daniel arriva quelques secondes plus tard, mal en point, suivi du lieutenant colonel Carter qui tirait toujours quelques coups de feu à travers le vortex et elle s'écria :

- Fermez l'iris !

Walter s'exécuta immédiatement et Sam soupira de soulagement.

Le général Hammond se tourna vers Teal'c qui déposait le colonel sur un brancard. Puis il regarda Daniel, assit sur les escaliers de la rampe, et enfin la femme de l'équipe, qui rejoignait ce dernier. Il s'aperçut alors avec effroi qu'ils étaient tous secoués et plus ou moins blessés, fatigués, peut-être en état de choc mais en même temps soulagés sûrement dû au fait qu'ils soient rentrés à la base, pensa-t-il.

Il interrogea alors le Dr. Frasier qui s'occupait d'O'Neill :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- A priori, il a reçu des tirs de lance Jaffa, je vais devoir l'amener au bloc. On y va, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses infirmiers.

-Teal'c, Carter, Jackson. Infirmerie, tout de suite. Débriefing dans deux heures.

Il s'est dit que ce n'était pas la peine de les interroger maintenant vu leurs états. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie où ils reçurent les soins nécessaires et partirent l'un après l'autre vers les vestiaires pour prendre une longue douche et se changer.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle de réunion, s'asseyant silencieusement en attendant le général. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard accompagné par le Dr. Frasier qui se dirigea vers la salle en leur adressant un bref signe de la tête et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le général prit alors la parole :

- Le Dr. Frasier vient de m'informer que le colonel O'Neill est tiré d'affaires et que ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il est en salle de réveil et devra rester à l'infirmerie quelques jours voir quelques semaines.

- Vous pourrez passer le voir une fois la réunion finie, ajouta Janet au seuil de la porte et sachant que Daniel allait le demander.

- Merci Janet ! lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Bon, alors, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette planète pour que vous reveniez dans ces états, Lieutenant colonel ?

- Tout se passait bien au début, Daniel et Teal'c se concentraient sur les vestiges de bâtiments Goa'uld, le colonel et moi faisions une ronde à quelques mètres pour surveiller les alentours…

- Très intéressant d'ailleurs, intervint Daniel.

- …

-Les ruines, ajouta-t-il en voyant la perplexité du général. C'était des bâtiments d'habitation des adorateurs de…

- Vous me ferez un rapport détaillé sur ça plus tard, Dr. Jackson. Continuez Carter, interrompit le général.

- Des Jaffas sont apparus au nord de notre position à une vingtaine de mètres, sur la crête d'une petite colline. Ils encerclaient un groupe de jeunes adultes, des adolescents plutôt, qui travaillaient dans des mines au vu de leurs allures. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Porte et ils nous ont aperçu alors que nous tentions, le colonel et moi, de rejoindre le plus discrètement possible Daniel et Teal'c, qui ne les avaient pas encore vus. Après tout c'est passé tellement vite ! reprit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- Nous nous sommes dit que puisque nous étions déjà découverts, nous pouvions essayer d'aider les jeunes à s'enfuir, reprit Daniel.

- Nous avons combattus les Jaffas vaillamment, Daniel Jackson, surtout le lieutenant colonel Carter, intervint Teal'c.

- Enfin bref, on s'est battu, les Jaffas étaient tous à terre, mort, enfin je le pensais et on est retourné à la porte, emmenant avec nous les adolescents. On leurs a proposé de venir sur Terre mais ils ont refusé, préférant retourner chez eux. Ce qu'ils ont fait, repris alors rapidement Sam.

- C'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai vu que Jack était légèrement blessé à la tête et que son gilet était troué dans le dos.

*** Début du flash back ***

- Jack, mais vous êtes blessé ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Daniel.

- Ça va aller Daniel, j'ai connu pire !

- Vous voulez la trousse de secours pour vous soigner ? proposa Sam sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait qu'elle le soigne.

- Non, ça va bien attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'on passe la Porte.

- Vous êtes sûr, c'est plutôt moche, insista Sam.

- Ça va aller, je vous dit. Daniel, la Porte ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Alors que Daniel s'apprêtait à composer l'adresse sur le DHD, ils perçurent du bruit provenant derrière les quelques buissons sur la crête de la petite colline. Là où la bataille avait eue lieu. Teal'c, toujours sur ses gardes, pointa le premier son arme dans cette direction. Deux Jaffas venaient de se relever et commençaient à tirer sur eux. Jack fut touché de plein fouet dans le dos, au même endroit que sa précédente blessure et s'écroula par terre. Sam tira avec son P-90 et tua l'un des Jaffa. Teal'c eu le second. Daniel se redressa et rejoignit le DHD pour composer l'adresse. Teal'c s'était rapproché de Jack et le pris dans ses bras après avoir constaté qu'il était toujours vivant mais inconscient. Sam avait gardé son arme entre ses mains, plus inquiète que jamais pour son colonel et surveillait attentivement les alentours, surtout du coté gauche là où les deux survivants Jaffas étaient apparus.

Daniel s'apprêtait à dire que la Porte était bientôt ouverte, le sixième chevron venait de s'enclencher, quand un nouveau groupe de Jaffas surgit cette fois-ci sur la droite. De suite, Sam tira dans leurs directions, aidée par Daniel qui venait d'envoyer leur signal, en blessa quelques uns, en tua d'autres. Elle ordonna à Teal'c de passer le premier avec O'Neill. Daniel s'était rapproché de Sam pour mieux couvrir ses amis. Elle lui fit signe de passer et traversa la Porte en reculant tout en continuant à tirer à travers le vortex.

*** Fin du flash back ***

Samantha, ayant fini de raconter les faits se tourna vers ses deux amis pour voir s'ils étaient d'accord avec elle et s'ils avaient quelques choses à ajouter. Teal'c hocha la tête pour donner son approbation sur le récit qu'elle venait de finir. Daniel répondit qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

Le général Hammond les libéra en leur demandant leur rapport papier le plus rapidement possible.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Infirmerie

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent. Il en reste donc deux autres sachant que le dernier est déjà écrit. Je sais, ce n'est pas l'ordre logique d'écrire de commencer par la fin mais je savais où je voulais aller, plus que le chapitre 3 à écrire donc à demain pour la suite._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Infirmerie**

Jack O'Neill était allongé sur un lit. Il venait de se réveiller mais n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait vaseux et un peu dans le brouillard. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Il avait mal à la tête, au dos, à ses genoux, en fait un peu partout dès qu'il essayait de bouger l'un de ses membres. Il entendit du bruit non loin de lui. Il prêta attention à son environnement : ça sentait le désinfectant, des bips réguliers et aigus tout près de lui. « Je dois être à l'infirmerie de la base » pensa-t-il alors. Il ouvrit les yeux, les refermant sitôt la lumière frappant ses rétines, les brûlants.

« Colonel, vous êtes réveillé ? demanda une voix féminine sur sa gauche.

- Hum…

- Attendez un instant avant de rouvrir les yeux, je vais éteindre le plafonnier. » Ce qu'elle fit. « Voilà, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

- B'jour Doc ! répondit difficilement Jack.

- Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, colonel. Vous avez mal quelques parts ?

- Tête, dos, genoux, estomac.

- Estomac ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai faim ! Et soif !

- Ah, ah, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour cette drôle de maladie que vous avez là. Pour le reste, j'augmente un peu la morphine.

- Merci Doc. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui et bu une gorgée d'eau que lui tendit Janet.

- Ils vont bien. Ils sont en salle de débriefing avec le général.

- Combien de temps… ?

- Ça fait trois heures environ que vous êtes inconscient. J'ai dû vous emmener au bloc pour vous réparer.

- Ah ! J'étais si mal foutu que ça ?

- Les os de votre colonne étaient légèrement touchés, vous devrez rester couché et inactif un moment, colonel.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, déjà inquiet par ses précédents propos.

- Un mois, deux, tout au plus.

- Pas de pêche dans le Minnesota ce weekend alors.

- Non, au lit, à l'infirmerie, c'est non négociable !

- Vous êtes dure Doc !

- C'est pour votre bien, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

- Mais vous verrez, vous me laisserez partir bien avant ! la défia-t-il. »

La Dr Frasier souri en l'entendant. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela le général pour le prévenir qu'il était réveillé. Après avoir raccroché, elle aperçu les autres membres de SG1 entrer dans l'infirmerie et se diriger vers le lit du colonel O'Neill.

Daniel s'approcha le premier et dit :

« Alors, bien dormi Aurore ?

- Très drôle, Daniel.

- Comment vous sentez vous colonel O'Neill ? demanda Teal'c.

- Ça ira mieux demain et encore mieux les jours suivants. »

Jack et Daniel continuèrent de discuter et de se chamailler pendant quelques minutes quand Sam, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Non, la Doc s'occupe déjà de moi. Fallait arriver plus tôt pour avoir la primeur de me satisfaire Carter, lui sourit-il malicieusement.

- D'accord, répondit Sam, tout de fois inquiète de le voir si pâle et sans réagir outre mesure de la remarque du colonel et des haussements de sourcils de Daniel et de Teal'c.

- Teal'c, maintenant que l'on sait qu'il va bien, si nous allions finir cette traduction ?

- Je vous suis, Daniel Jackson. »

Teal'c salua de la tête O'Neill et Carter et suivi Daniel jusqu'à son bureau. Sam, qui voulait également repartir dans son bureau pour finir ses expériences, se retourna vers lui quand il l'interpella :

« Carter ?

- Oui, mon colonel ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, mais c'est plutôt à vous que cette question devrait être adressée. Autre chose ?

- En fait, je voulais vous dire, par rapport à ce matin, euh... Merci.

- Merci !? Mais de quoi ?

- De m'avoir sauvé la vie ce matin.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, monsieur.

- Merci quand même, Sam.

- De rien. Bon, ben je vous laisse vous reposer. Je repasserais plus tard. »

Elle s'éloignât donc de lui, hésitante et confuse mais heureuse qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom. Elle avait peur qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, mais avant le départ sur la planète. Surtout sur la position gênante dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé. Elle en rougit de nouveau.

Elle croisa le général Hammond au détour d'un couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il allait voir comment se portait le colonel mais aussi ami.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Demandes particulières

_Merci à "justmoi59" et à "virginie 59" pour vos reviews et pour répondre à vos questions, lisez c'est dessous, par contre c'est devenu une situation et non plus une position, c'était plus marrant à écrire pour moi. Enjoy..._

* * *

_Précédemment : Sam croisa le général Hammond au détour d'un couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il allait voir comment se portait l'un de ses meilleur élément mais aussi son ami._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Demandes particulières **

** Infirmerie**

Le général Hammond entra donc dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes après avoir croisé le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau du Dr. Frasier pour prendre connaissance des changements depuis son coup de téléphone. Comme rien avait évolué concernant l'état de son patient, la Dr. Frasier lui indiqua le lit du colonel O'Neill.

Il se retrouva rapidement au pied du lit et salua le patient :

« O'Neill, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mon général. Et vous ?

- Tout va bien pour moi, mis à part quelques inquiétudes pour mon personnel qui se fait tirer dessus en mission.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, mon général.

- Je m'en doute bien, colonel. Racontez-moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette mission.

- Carter ne vous a pas fait son rapport ?

- Si, mais vous la connaissez, elle ne m'a pas détaillé les faits concernant votre première altercations avec les goa'ulds. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour ne pas vouloir en parler et que Teal'c reconnaisse devant moi qu'elle s'est battu vaillamment ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, monsieur. Au détriment de la sienne et sans penser aux conséquences possibles, répond-il presque honteux.

- Racontez-moi. »

Et le général Hammond le laissa parler tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Le connaissant bien, s'il avait difficilement vécu la mission, ça lui servirait un peu de thérapie.

« Daniel et Teal'c étaient penchés sur les ruines d'un bâtiment Goa'uld, Carter et moi faisions le tour à quelques mètres d'eux pour sécuriser la zone. Des Jaffas sont apparus à une vingtaine de mètres au nord de notre position, sur la crête d'une petite colline. Ils entouraient un groupe de gamins et vu leurs allures, ils étaient mal en point. Ils se dirigeaient dans notre direction pour pouvoir rejoindre la Porte et ils nous ont eux aussi aperçus quand nous tentions, Carter et moi, de rejoindre le plus discrètement possible Daniel et Teal'c, qui ne les avaient pas encore vus. Arrivés auprès des gars, nous nous sommes dit que puisque nous étions déjà découverts et qu'on allait de toute façon se battre, nous pouvions au moins essayer d'aider les jeunes à s'échapper.  
« S'en suivi des échanges de tirs de lances goa'uld et de P-90 pour nous. Carter et moi étions à droite du bâtiment qui nous protégeait, Daniel et Teal'c sur la gauche. On essayait de ne pas toucher les gamins qui s'étaient finalement couché à terre après quelques échanges et nos avertissements. Quelques Jaffas sont tombés, les autres se sont rapprochés pour se mettre également à couvert derrière les quelques piliers de pierres qui restaient. Teal'c en a eu encore quelques uns, Daniel aussi. Carter et moi avancions à la rencontre de l'ennemi en faisant un détour par le sous-bois pendant que les deux autres nous couvraient. Il restait quatre jaffas encore debout. Quand on est arrivé derrière eux, il n'en restait que trois encore debout. J'ai cru que les gars en avaient tué un mais il s'est avéré que non. J'ai fais signe à Carter de se coucher et de ramper jusqu'à eux, j'ai fais pareil, on s'est mis en position pour tirer, Carter en a eu un, moi aussi, le troisième était salement amoché mais toujours en vie et désarmé. Je me suis redressé pour aller le rejoindre, manière de discuter et d'obtenir des infos. C'est alors que Carter se redresse, me cri de me coucher puis coure vers moi et me plaque au sol au moment où je sens passer une boule de feu d'une lance jaffa me frôler le dos et qui finit sur l'autre jaffa. Elle est alors à moitié couché sur moi, prend mon arme de mes mains, tire sur le jaffa qui vient de nous viser et le tue. Elle n'a pas vu que j'étais blessé.  
« Elle ne m'aurait pas plaqué au sol tel un rugbyman, je serais mort, monsieur. »

Il s'arrête un moment, le temps de boire un peu d'eau et se retourne vers le général qui lui demande de poursuivre.

« Elle s'est remise debout, moi aussi, on s'est dirigé chacun vers un Jaffa pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien mort. Teal'c et Daniel nous ont rejoint et on s'est dirigé vers la crête de la colline pour voir comment allaient les gamins. Ils étaient un peu secoués et quelques uns légèrement blessé mais rien de bien grave. On leur a proposé de sur Terre pour se faire soigner mais ils ont refusé, préférant retourner directement chez eux. On a tous pris le chemin pour la Porte, les gamins ont composé une adresse en nous demandant de ne pas regarder. Ils sont partis en nous remerciant chaleureusement.  
« Daniel a alors remarqué que j'étais blessé à la tête et que mon gilet était troué dans le dos. Carter s'est inquiétée et m'a proposé de me soigner. Daniel s'apprêtait à composer l'adresse sur le DHD pendant que je reprenais un peu de force en mangeant une barre de céréale et un antidouleur. Carter et Teal'c ont perçu du bruit qui provenait de derrière des buissons sur la crête de la petite colline. Là où les premiers Jaffas tombés se trouvaient. Teal'c, toujours sur ses gardes, a tiré le premier dans cette direction. Deux Jaffas venaient de se relever et commençaient à tirer sur nous. Je fus de nouveau touché dans le dos, au même endroit que la précédente fois et je m'écroule par terre. Carter a tiré avec son P-90 et a tué l'un des Jaffa. Teal'c a le second. Daniel s'est redressé et est retourné vers le DHD pour composer l'adresse. Teal'c m'a prit dans ses bras après avoir vu j'étais inconscient, en fait non, juste dans le cirage et les yeux fermés. Petit trou noir dans mes souvenirs. Un nouveau groupe de Jaffas apparaît sur notre droite. Carter a tiré dans leurs directions, aidée par Daniel. Elle a dit à Teal'c de passer le premier avec moi. De nouveau le trou noir. Puis réveil à l'infirmerie.  
« Voilà vous savez tout.

- Bien, je vois que Teal'c n'avait pas surestimé ses dires concernant Carter.

- Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'elle s'était battue vaillamment.

- En effet. D'ailleurs, puis-je me permettre de suggérer l'idée de lui obtenir une promotion de feu ? Ou au moins une médaille, même en chocolat !

- Je vais y réfléchir, mais pour cela il me faut votre rapport papier et pas le copier/coller de Carter.

- Je ferais mon rapport un peu plus détaillé si vous avez besoin même.

- Tant que vous me le rendez dans les temps, ça m'ira. »

Le général sorti de l'infirmerie après avoir encore échangé quelques banalités avec O'Neill et passé dire au revoir au Dr. Frasier. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jack lui revenait en tête, surtout une certaine phrase " Elle m'a sauvé la vie, monsieur. " et venant de lui, c'était énorme qu'il le reconnaisse.

**Labo de Sam**

Cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes que Sam était de retour dans son laboratoire. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses expériences. Mais en vain. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne : le colonel Jack O'Neill.

Elle se remémorait les événements de la journée. D'abord, ce qu'il s'était ce matin dans ses quartiers à lui, ensuite, cette après-midi, sur cette planète. Elle avait eu une belle frayeur en y repensant. Elle avait cru que leurs dernières heures avaient sonné. Heureusement qu'elle a toujours eu de bon réflexe et un bon instinct. Quant à ce qui c'était passé ce matin, avant de partir en mission, rien que de s'en souvenir, elle laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et ses joues prirent une infime teinte rosée.

***** Début du flash back *****

Il est aux alentours de 7h30 quand Sam se dirige vers les quartiers de son supérieur. Le briefing pour la mission du jour est programmé à 8h00, elle se dit que le colonel doit être levé. Son père doit passer dans l'après-midi au SGC pour des raisons "diplomatiques" en tant que représentant de la Tok'ra et ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble. C'est pourquoi elle marche joyeusement, mais pas trop non plus, dans les couloirs pour demander à Jack O'Neill s'il serait partant pour une soirée avec eux.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toque doucement. Attend un moment. Retoque un peu plus fort et tend l'oreille contre la porte. Elle entend alors quelqu'un parler, se dit que c'est lui qui lui dit d'entrer, hésite quand même quelques secondes et se décide finalement d'ouvrir la porte. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle jette un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un remarquerait sa présence. Personne. Elle ouvre alors complètement la porte et s'introduit dans la pièce en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se retourne et tombe quasiment nez à nez avec le colonel. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, accroche son regard et lui dit :

« Bonjour Carter !

- Euh… Bonjour mon colonel, bredouille-t-elle.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ou vous passiez par hasard devant mes quartiers et vous vous êtes dites "Tiens et si j'allais mater mon cher et tendre colonel" ?

- Euh non, ce n'est pas du tout ça !

- Ah, vraiment ! Et c'est quoi alors ?

- Je, euh…, si, en fait, je voulais, euh…

- Si, vous vouliez me mater ou si, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prend conscience de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouve. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas le trouver si peu vêtu voir pas vêtu du tout. Il porte uniquement une serviette de toilette bien basse autour de ses hanches, laissant le V de ses abdos bien dessinés apparaitre, son corps ruissèle d'eau et il reste encore un peu de shampoing dans ses cheveux, il a une main sur le nœud de sa serviette pour éviter que celle-ci ne tombe. Si elle avait su, elle serait venue plus tôt. Toujours dans ses pensées et complètement hypnotisée par ce corps qu'elle désire tant en secret, elle ne comprend qu'à moitié ce que lui demande Jack :

« Ça va, la vue vous plaît ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tant mieux. Si je peux vous être agréable, c'est avec plaisirs.

- Euh, hein, oui, d'accord. » Elle se reprend et réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire et rougie comme jamais elle n'a rougie.

« Désolé, mon colonel, j'était partie dans une autre galaxie.

- J'ai vu ça. Bien, maintenant que vous avez atteint votre premier objectif, quel est le deuxième ?

- Mon premier objectif ?

- Oui, mater, le deuxième, demander quelque chose, je vous écoute.

- Ah oui, qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?

- C'est une demande de rencard, Carter ?

- Non, non, mon père passe au SGC cette après-midi et passe la soirée avec moi et je me demandais si ça vous dis de vous joindre à nous. Comme je sais que vous vous entendez bien avec mon père et vous pourrez parler entre terriens males, ça lui manque. Enfin, si ça vous dit, vous n'êtes pas obligé si ça ne vous intéresse pas ou si vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu, se précipite-elle de rajouter.

- Ça me va, quelle heure chez vous ?

- Ben, disons 20h00 alors.

- D'accord, j'y serais.

- Soyez à l'heure pour une fois, dit-elle avant de s'en aller de la pièce.

- Pour vous, toujours Sam, murmure-t-il pour lui. »

***** Fin du flash back *****

Elle secoua la tête comme pour en chasser ses idées. Elle prit la direction du mess pour aller se chercher un café avant de rentrer chez elle pour préparer le diner de ce soir car même si lui était à l'infirmerie, son père arriverait dans quelques heures.

* * *

_La suite demain... et il reste encore 2 chapitres. J'ai dû couper celui-ci. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques à faire._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jacob (1ère partie)

_Ben finalement, je coupe ce chapitre en deux, il est écrit, il me suffit de le taper sur mon ordi et de corriger les erreurs que je vais trouver donc la fin de l'histoire est pour demain soir. _

* * *

_Précédemment : O'Neill suggère l'idée de donner une promotion de feu à Carter pour les actions qu'elle a fait durant le combat._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jacob**

**Bureau du Général Hammond**

Le général Hammond était retourné dans son bureau pour travailler après sa visite à O'Neill. Il s'occupa de quelques dossiers, signa diverses demandes de matériel. Après un petit moment de réflexion, il appela son assistant via l'intercom sur son bureau pour qu'il le rejoigne et lui demanda tous les dossiers militaires des lieutenants-colonels de la base en les classant par ordre des dates de changement de grade. S'il voulait faire ce que lui a suggéré O'Neill, il devait s'assurer que tout soit fait dans les règles.

Son assistant arriva quelques instants plus tard avec tous les dossiers et les lui tendit. Il lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre et sortit du bureau après que le général l'a remercié.

Le général prit la pile de dossiers et rechercha celui de Carter. Il était près du haut de la pile donc c'était l'une des plus ancienne lieutenant-colonel de la base. Il regarda les dossiers précédents le sien. Le premier a reçu il y a quelques temps une lettre de réprimande pour insubordination, il se dit que celui attendra pour monter en grade. Le deuxième, rien à dire, si ce n'est qu'il ne va pas sur le terrain car il est affecté aux systèmes électroniques et informatiques de la base, intéressant mais pas non plus exceptionnel pour une évolution. Le troisième était celui de Carter. Il connaissait par cœur son dossier. Pas la peine de le lire.

Il prit son téléphone rouge, demanda le Président que la secrétaire lui passa rapidement. S'en suivi une longue conversation entre les deux hommes concernant notamment les dernières missions et le tableau d'avancement des militaires travaillant à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Il ne voulait en aucun cas prendre parti pris pour le lieutenant-colonel Carter mais en racontant la mission du jour de SG-1, il dut lui concéder qu'elle le méritait. Il le savait de toute façon sinon il n'aurait pas appelé. Au moment où ils finirent de conclure sur le sujet, la Porte des Etoiles s'activa.

Le général Hammond s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et se dirigea dans la salle de contrôle. Le sergent Harriman le vit et l'informa que le signal reçu provenait de la Tok'ra.

Georges Hammond descendit dans la salle d'embarquement pour rejoindre son invité. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Jacob Carter. Ils avaient une réunion de travail en vidéo conférence avec des membres du Pentagone sur des sujets diplomatiques. Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement comme de bons amis qu'ils étaient.

« Georges, ça fait plaisirs de te voir !

- Moi de même, Jacob.

- Comment tu vas et comment se porte ma fille ?

- Moi ça va, merci. Ta fille est rentrée de mission un peu plus tôt cette après-midi. Ils ont eu quelques petits soucis avec les Jaffas qui se trouvaient sur place. Mais viens, allons en parler dans mon bureau en attendant le début de la réunion.

- Allons-y, lui répondit-il en le suivant jusqu'à le dit bureau. Racontes moi donc l'histoire.

- Ils étaient partis pour une mission archéologique et ont rencontré un groupe de Jaffa amenant des esclaves vers la Porte. Ils se sont fait repéré et ont engagé le combat.

- Je suppose qu'ils les ont eu sans problème.

- O'Neill est rentré inconscient dans les bras de Teal'c, qui le portait, il est blessé assez méchamment même s'il ne veut pas le laisser paraitre. Le Dr. Frasier dit qu'il en a pour plusieurs semaines d'immobilisation et de rééducation. Ta fille lui a sauvé la vie d'après lui.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

- Oui, il a même osé me demander de la promouvoir au grade de colonel suite à cela.

- Waouh, Jack O'Neill reconnaitre que quelqu'un, une scientifique de surcroit, lui a sauvé la vie, c'est à marquer d'une pierre et qu'en plus il lui demande une promotion de feu, je n'en reviens pas.

- Oui, comme tu dis.

- Il est toujours à l'infirmerie, je suppose, j'irais le voir avant de sortir de la base pour rejoindre Sam et je verrais ce que je peux faire avec l'appareil de guérison Goa'uld que vous gardez.

- C'est une bonne idée, oui. »

Leur réunion commença peu après et ne dura finalement guère de temps. Jacob salua Georges et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

_A suivre, demain donc..._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jacob (2ème partie)

_Précédemment : Jacob Carter est arrivé à la base, il discute avec Georges Hammond de la dernière mission de SG-1 et se rendait voir Jack O'Neill à l'infirmerie._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jacob (2ème partie)**

**Infirmerie**

Jacob arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie. Il passa dire bonjour au Dr. Frasier et lui demanda où se trouvait Jack. Elle lui indiqua le lit du fond et l'averti qu'il pourrait dormir. Mais Jack O'Neill s'était réveillé en entendant la voix de Jacob Carter non loin de lui. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais retint difficilement une grimace de douleur que Jacob eu le temps d'apercevoir mais il décida de ne pas lui en parler.

« Bonjour Jack.

- Hé, Jacob, comment allez-vous ? Et Selmak comment va-t-il ?

- Nous allons tous les deux bien, nous vous remercions. Je viens de sortir du bureau de Georges.

- Et vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez rendre une petite visite au vieux grincheux blessé sur son lit de mort, essaya de plaisanter Jack.

- Non, c'est à mon futur potentiel gendre que je pensais venir voir.

- Hein ? s'exclama Jack, surpris.

- J'ai discuté avec Georges. Il m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes comment c'est passé votre dernière mission et ce que Sammy a fait. Et je peux vous dires que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile borné et qui a peur des changements et de s'engager dans sa vie personnelle.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Jack, Sam vous aime.

- Comment le savez-vous Jacob, elle vous l'a dit ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Elle me l'a fait comprendre, plutôt.

- C'est-à-dire ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Vous avez le droit de savoir. Elle m'a dit textuellement : " Comment pourrais-je être heureuse alors que le seul homme qui pourrait y contribuer n'a pas le droit de m'aimer officiellement ! "

- Disons que je m'en doutais, surtout depuis le test Zatar'k et les rares occasions où elle m'a sauvé la vie sans tenir compte de la sienne.

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait jusque là ?

- J'avais… peur, sans doute.

- Peur, de quoi, qu'elle vous rejette ? Mais c'est depuis le début du programme Stargate qu'elle vous aime !

- Il faut que j'aille la voir, tout de suite ! » S'emporta-t-il en tentant à nouveau de se lever. Mais la douleur dans son dos et dans ses autres membres était toujours présente malgré les antidouleurs qui coulaient à travers la perfusion de son bras. Jacob comprit rapidement les intentions de Jack et appela la Dr. Frasier en renfort pour l'empêcher de se lever et de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était. Ils réussirent à le convaincre de rester couché mais une légère dose de tranquillisant fut nécessaire. Jacob proposa au docteur d'utiliser le bracelet de guérison goa'uld sur Jack pour l'aider.

« Dr. Frasier, vous avez toujours l'appareil de guérison goa'uld ?

- Oui, il est dans le coffre fort de mon bureau. Vous voulez l'utiliser sur le colonel ?

- S'il est d'accord, je tenterais de le soigner. Qu'en dites-vous Jack ?

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le proposer avant, que je puisse partir des griffes de cette gentille tortionnaire en blouse blanche !

- Non, mais comme ça j'étais certain que vous m'écouteriez jusqu'au bout et que vous sachiez que si vous lui demandez, vous avez ma bénédiction à condition que vous ne la rendiez pas malheureuse ! »

Jacob alla donc chercher, avec le Dr. Frasier, le bracelet goa'uld et revint pour le soigner. Il passa quelques minutes au dessus de ses différentes blessures et Janet constata, après de brefs examens, que celles-ci étaient bien moins marquées et demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse passer des radios.

Jacob partit dans les quartiers des invités afin de se reposer un peu et de se changer en civil pour le repas avec sa fille.

Jack, quant à lui, passa la demi-heure suivante à attendre avec impatience les résultats de ses radios. Il avait décidé que dès qu'il aurait le feu vert du docteur, il passerait voir le général pour démissionner. Il ne voulait plus laisser passer une seule autre journée sans avoir dit à Samantha ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, la Dr. Frasier vint le voir, la mine sérieuse et affligée et lui dit :

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller mais interdiction de conduire, de boire de l'alcool, bières comprises, et vous revenez demain après-midi pour que je vérifie que tout va bien.

- Merci, mais la prochaine dites-le avec le sourire, j'ai cru que vous alliez me garder uniquement pour ne pas déroger à votre parole.

- L'envie ne m'a pas manquée mais je le fais pour Sam. J'ai entendu votre conversation sans le vouloir, donc filez la retrouver.

- Bye Doc. »

Ni une ni deux, Jack était debout sur ses jambes encore un peu faible et se dirigea vers le bureau du général.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir tardé à le poster mais quelques petits problèmes de connection internet ce week-end. La suite demain sans faute..._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sur un pied d'égalité

_Voilà le dernier chapitre, à moins que j'ai beaucoup de demande pour continuer, mais j'aime bien la façon dont ça termine, vous serez libre d'imaginer la suite..._

* * *

_Précédemment : une ni deux, Jack était debout sur ses jambes encore un peu faible et se dirigea vers le bureau du général._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Sur un pied d'égalité**

**Bureau du Général Hammond**

Arrivé à son bureau, Jack frappa sur le chambranle de la porte et entra quand le général le lui autorisa après avoir raccroché avec la Dr. Frasier. Il était bien décidé à prendre sa retraite ou à démissionner de l'armée, selon la situation qui se présentera.

« Colonel O'Neill, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux, merci mon général, grâce à Jacob.

- Vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ?

- En effet, mon général, je viens vous présenter ma demande de départ en retraite.

- Pour quelle raison, colonel ? lui répondit-il à moitié surpris.

- Personnelle, monsieur.

- Alors demande refusée.

- Alors considérez que cette demande devient une démission, monsieur.

- Pour les mêmes raisons, je suppose ?

- Oui, mon général.

- Dans ce cas, toujours refusée.

- Mais pourquoi mon général, qu'est-ce qui vous permet de refuser mes deux demandes !

- Je crois connaitre votre "raison personnelle". Ne serait-ce pas une raison nommée Samantha Carter, par hasard ?

- Effectivement monsieur.

- Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer. Suite à votre suggestion juste après votre retour de mission, j'ai passé un moment à examiner les dossiers de tous les lieutenants-colonels, j'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone et au final, j'ai eu l'autorisation. Votre idée a été acceptée par tout le monde.

- Monsieur, que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter recevra sa nouvelle promotion dans moins d'une semaine.

- C'est formidable pour elle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça joue pour que vous me refusiez ma démission, monsieur.

- Et bien puisque vous aurez le même grade, il n'y aura plus lieu de considérer que vous êtes dans la même chaine de commandement. De plus, j'en ai parlé avec mon supérieur et nous avons trouvé un moyen pour que vous puissiez être ensemble sans que qu'aucun de vous ne soyez obligé de quitter l'armée. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse.

- Évidemment mon général, expliquez-moi. Je suis tout ouïe »

Alors le général lui résuma la conversation téléphonique avec ses supérieurs et lui présenta les différentes possibilités qui avait été envisagées et ils tombèrent d'accord sur une. Ils signèrent différents papiers que l'assistant du général leurs apporta. Quand tout fût terminé, Jack demanda l'autorisation de quitter la base ce qui lui fût accordé.

**Sur la route**

Quand il sortit du bureau du général, il prit la direction de ses quartiers. Il commanda un taxi pour qu'il arrive dans une demi-heure à la base. Il prit rapidement une douche, se changea en civil. Un jeans noir avec un polo blanc feront l'affaire. Simple mais efficace, pensa-t-il. Il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un objet et finit pour tomber dessus, il le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et jeta sa veste en cuir sur son épaule après avoir vérifié que son portefeuille était dans une des poche. Il monta à la surface et il constata que moins de vingt-cinq minutes étaient passées.

Il poussa un soupir comme pour se calmer. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il allait dire ou faire une fois arrivé chez elle. Enfin, si, il avait une idée de se qu'il voulait mais ne savait pas comment y parvenir. Tant pis, ce sera une total improvisation. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre, nerveux et il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient.

Son taxi arriva un moment plus tard, à l'heure tout de fois. Il monta dedans et demanda de l'amener chez le fleuriste le plus proche. Il avait trouvé le moyen de parvenir à se qu'il voulait. Le trajet se fit en silence. Jack était perdu dans ses pensées. Le conducteur dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il revienne sur Terre et l'informa d'un signe de tête qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Jack descendit de la voiture, entra dans le magasin, trouva les fleurs qu'il voulait et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler. La vendeuse surprise de voir autant de fleurs différentes le regarda avec étonnement.

« C'est pour offrir à une seule personne ? lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de lui dire plein de chose et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire.

- C'est vrai qu'en y regardant bien, ça raconte une histoire. C'est très joli en tout cas.

- Merci, vous pourriez les séparer les unes des autres, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr. »

Elle passa pas moins de dix minutes à emballer les fleurs et les tendit à Jack après qu'il ait réglé la note. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son taxi qui l'avait attendu et indiqua au conducteur l'adresse de Sam. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux au fil des minutes. Une fois arrivé devant chez elle, il sortit du taxi, avança jusqu'à son perron, rechercha un coin discret où poser les fleurs et après une longue inspiration, frappa à la porte.

**Chez Sam**

Sam était rentrée chez elle depuis à peine dix minutes que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle déposa les quelques sacs de courses qu'elle venait de faire sur la table de sa cuisine et se dirigea vers son entrée puis ouvrit la porte.

Elle rencontra en premier deux yeux noisettes qu'elle reconnu tout de suite. Elle se recula du passage et autorisa son visiteur à entrer chez elle.

« Que faites-vous ici, mon colonel ?

- Charmant l'accueil !

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis toujours heureuse de vous accueillir chez moi, dit-elle cachant difficilement un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres, mais je croyais que vous étiez coincé à l'infirmerie pour encore quelques semaines.

- Non, la Doc ne voulait plus me voir. Il parait que je suis insupportable.

- Oh, vraiment, dit-elle d'un air taquin tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour ranger ses affaires.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer Sam, ce n'est pas juste de s'en prendre à plus vieux que soi.

- Sam ? répéta-t-elle surprise par cette appellation.

- Oui. Maintenant que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, ce sera Sam !

- Sur un pied d'égalité ? Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez dire ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait à ranger des produits dans son frigo. »

Jack vint la prendre par les épaules pour l'obliger à se retrouver face à lui, n'ayant plus que quelques centimètres séparant leurs visages l'un de l'autre. La regardant droit dans ses yeux si bleus, il poursuivi :

« Et bien, j'ai l'honneur de t'informer, Sam, que grâce à tes récentes actions sur le terrain et les quelques autres encore avant celle-ci, comme sauver la Terre des envahisseurs, sauver les fesses grises de nos plus proches alliés et j'en passe, nos supérieurs ainsi que le Président, ont décidé de te promouvoir au rang de Colonel.

- Mais j'y suis déjà Colonel ! dit-elle ne réalisant pas vraiment la signification des paroles de Jack mais tiquant sur l'utilisation du "Sam" et du "tu". _(Je sais en anglais ça n'existe pas, mais je m'en fiche)_

- Non, tu es "Lieutenant-colonel", là je te parle du même rang que moi, celui qui rendra les choses possible entre nous.

- Hein ! » Elle venait de comprendre. « Je résume, tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe. Comme j'ai bien fait mon boulot, te sauver la vie, celles sur toutes la Terre, de nos alliés extraterrestres, j'ai droit à une promotion ?

- Yep, hocha de la tête Jack.

- Ce qui veux dire que comme on a le même grade, je ne suis plus ta subalterne mais ton égale, donc plus de problème avec une certaine loi.

- C'est bon, tu as tout compris et dire que c'est toi normalement le cerveau, il t'en a fallu du temps aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais attends, il reste le fait que je sois toujours sous tes ordres, on fait toujours parti de la même équipe SG !

- Sauf que ça, c'est arrangé avec Hammond.

- Comment ?

- Officiellement, je ne fais plus parti de SG1. Je suis un électron libre, sans équipe SG de défini. Je serais là en renfort pour compléter celle où il manquerait quelqu'un, mettant à égalité les mêmes grades dans la même équipe. D'ailleurs en ce moment, SG1 est incomplète. Son chef, toi, a besoin de moi pour les prochaines missions.

- Alors maintenant, tu me dis qu'en plus de tout ça, je dirige SG1.

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-il de la tête tout sourire.

- Donc tout est réglé ?

- Effectivement. »

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Jack lui avait tourné le dos et était sorti de chez elle, laissant la porte ouverte. Curieuse, étonnée, stupéfaite, elle se dirigea, elle aussi vers la sortie et le vit revenir avec des fleurs dans ses mains. (_voir le lien "/watch?v=GAYr9rH6m30" pour savoir de quelles fleurs il s'agit.)_

Il lui tendit en premier une tulipe jaune, signification d'un amour impossible, lui dit-il. Elle prit la fleur entre ses mains et le regarde surprise. Il avance alors vers elle, arrache la tête de la fleur et l'écrasa dans son poing.

« Ça n'a plus lieu d'être, maintenant » dit-il en éparpillant les pétales sur le sol.

Il lui donna ensuite une aubépine :

« Il est permis d'espérer, continua-t-il en lui tenant un lilas mauve puis un œillet rose.

« Le lilas mauve pour te dire que mon cœur est à toi et l'œillet rose, je t'aime avec ardeur.

« Celle-ci, il lui donna une immortelle, pour te dire que je t'aime pour la vie. »

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux et y vit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle sentit une larme perler au coin de son œil.

« Tout est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

- Non madame.

- Mademoiselle, le reprit-elle machinalement.

- Madame, enfin si tu veux bien m'épouser… »

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. A bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures._


End file.
